


Covetous

by Sorianis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drama???, Galahdians are possessive lovers, How Do I Tag, Jealous Nyx, Jealous! Nyx, Lucian Royalty gets wrecked by Galahdian man more news at 9, M/M, Noctis is a little bit of an instigator, Nyx does not like visiting nobles, let's all lie in the trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorianis/pseuds/Sorianis
Summary: There is a Ball in Insomnia, Nyx is on guard duty and has to suffer watching his Noctis talking to this Noble who is a little too handsy for his own good, and Noctis learns how possessive Galahdian lovers can be.





	

Nyx felt his eye twitch.

 

The ballroom itself was extravagant and in full swing; from the luxurious dark tones the Lucian rulers preferred to the sylleblossom bouquets lining the tables filled with strategically paired wines and hor d'oeuvres for the ball attendees. White marble reflected the sounds of laughter, gossip, and conversation back into the expansive space that looked and felt like what Nyx had imagined growing up in Galahd. All of the people in eye-catching finery, from the elegant designs embroidered into the front of gowns, to the exacerbated family sigils that sat on men's waistcoats breasts. Music was drifting from the string quintet that was playing tonight, playing at a volume meant to serve as elegant background noise to the attendees.

 

Nyx had dreamt of being a part of a night like this, dancing into the night with some fine lady, drinking aged wine older than him and some of his friends combined. What he hadn't dreamt of was how his parade rest was giving him tense shoulders and a stiff neck. He was on guard duty tonight, which for this event was a joint effort between the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. 

 

But that wasn't why he felt the tattoo under his left eye was twitching and there were embers smoldering in his veins now. The said tattoo denoted him as a Galahdian warrior gifted with good sight, one his father had deemed him worthy of when he was a teen, seeing a herd of coeurls that no one else had infringing on their town's border one day. He remembered how nervous he had been to get his first tattoo, but still full of pride when his father had told him that gaining the mark while he was still so young was something to be proud of, making of him hyperaware of anyone who traced the markings on his face for a month after

 

Now, he hated the fact that his sight was so strong, because it gave him too much ease in seeing a royally raven tuft of hair fall into the face of a blushing prince; one whom was getting too much attention from that one foreign noble that was a little _too damn handsy_ for his own good.

 

If Nyx wouldn't get murdered on the spot, he would have used one of the fifty different plans he had formulated way too quickly walk up and murder the offending noble. Noctis seemed to have no idea of the  man's intentions, but Nyx saw it from halfway across the ballroom and he'd seen it time and again in men who were just a little too ignorant for their own good. Didn't he know that Noct was too good to be swayed by the cheap nothings that had no doubt been used on dozens of people beforehand? Or that Noctis already had a lover who could pull off the roguish smile with more ease than warping? That noble probably hadn't even _seen_ a battle, nor suffered in one. Nyx nearly snorted, he knew that by the end of the night that the prince would forget the man in the ugly burgundy waist-jacket, _he'd make it his personal mission_.

 

But then it got worse. In a sudden moment of bravery from the noble, he did something offensive when he grasped Noctis's hand-

 

_-and kissed Noct's hand, and not just that-_

_He had kissed Noct's hand and was trying to kiss up towards his wrists._

 

Nope- nope nope nope.

 

_That infringement was a declaration of war for Nyx._

 

Because _only Nyx_ could kiss his hands like that. He was the only one to acquaint his lips to the soft calluses of hands that held video game controllers, swords, elegant pens, and the Glaive's own hands. Only Nyx was allowed trace adoration with his lips into a path that went from fingers to joints, to the wrists and forearms, to the crook of the elbow that held the racing pulse of Noct because it was a form of foreplay for him ( _and only Nyx_ knew it was that sensitive, because _he'd been the one to discover he was sensitive there in the first place_ ), to the toned biceps and shoulder and then to collarbones where Nyx would become a lost man and didn't want to be found for _hours_.

 

But he was finding this sight to be literally throwing it over the line and there was little he could do to stop it; aside from tightening his jaw, blinking, and nearly cutting his palms open despite his trimmed nails.

 

It didn't help that Noctis was a divine sight that night- wearing a gold and black royal raiment that was reminiscent of his father's and a matching gold circlet on his head that created the most stunning contrast between his hair, skin, and eyes. It didn't help the Noctis was always such a stunning sight that Nyx couldn't tear his eyes away for anything, even though his attention was already becoming split between admiring his prince and visually tearing apart this utter stranger.

 

He nearly smiled when Noctis had carefully torqued his wrists out of the hands accosting him, nervous, and hiding his discomfort from all but Nyx. He saw the hands carefully fall back to his side, carefully falling behind his hip, as if to keep it away from the other man, and how his posture straightened minutely, putting up a wall of formality and the most basic courtesy between him and the man. Nyx couldn't check his watch for the time, but he knew that the other man (to call him an opponent would be _a joke_ to the title) had already been monopolizing much of the Prince's time. Nyx knew that leaving his post to rescue Noct from what was probably another meaningless conversation between Prince and socialite would give Nyx even further punishment and extra guard duty, things that would subtract further from possible time with his lover and possibly have their relationship discovered. Both possibilities meant less time with Noctis and pain in Nyx's side. So he resigned himself to burning the offensive actions into his mind and took a deep breath, blinked a few times in succession, and waited.

 

A hunter couldn't stalk his prey in a hurry.

 

\---

 

It was later, he learned, that the noble still didn't seem to know _how to stop talking_ , he laughed at things Noctis said as if they were the jokes of the century, and his hand would reach for Noct's shoulder as if they had known each other before the confines of the party (which wasn't true, Nyx commented internally ~~and bitterly~~ ).

 

The few times he did get his Prince to laugh made Nyx feel the fire magic he used lick to life in his veins, shaking the normally smooth action of breathing and left him internally _seething_ with a passion he never had discovered.

 

But then again, he'd never been a damn fool in love before, this of which came with a lot of new feelings that felt like this.

 

Thankfully, the party seemed to be winding down, as some guests were beginning to leave and his shift on guard was reaching its end. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found Libertus looking for him to replace him. Wordlessly, they faced each other, saluted, and Nyx fluidly transitioned out of his spot for Libertus to move in with just as much grace. Nyx left the ballroom through a side exit, deciding to lean against one of the columns away from the main entrance of the ball to calm this… _this tension_ that was coiling through him.

 

He didn't deny that he was waiting in the shadow of the column for Noctis to leave the party and head straight for his own bedroom, but he did deny any chances that he would be going to bed alone if Nyx had any say in it.

 

As if he was a young and still learning the ways of the hunt, he took off his gloves and squared his shoulders to blink and take another deep breath.

 

the Prince still had the eyes of a damn Anak gazelle, even when he was in a conversation with someone so _unworthy_ of seeing him smile like that. Noctis always had the kind of eyes that would make the  Galahdian hunters in poetry and song freeze in their place and die of love-sickness from a single look from eyes just half as piercing as Noct's. The imagery Nyx had read when he was younger made him think that he'd never find such beauty outside of those pages until he had met a young spitfire in the middle of the Glaive training grounds too long ago.

 

He was in the middle of rubbing the cleft of his chin (he probably was going to need to shave tomorrow) when the voice he'd been waiting for broke him from the often-revisited memory.

 

"Well, Lord Supinus, I hope that you've enjoyed our festivities tonight." Nyx's heart started pounding in his ears then, waiting to see what was going to be replied by the noble.

 

"I especially have, your highness, This was a wonderful experience, and I fear that tonight's beauty only pales in comparison to its host before me." the latter half of it was purred to the Prince, and Nyx's chest expanded at the deep breath he took at the sound of such an oily voice. Nyx heard something possessive that sounded scarily like his voice echo in the back of his mind and the caught a flash of purple in the corner of his eye as he moved.

 

_'That creep wasn't going to let up, was he? Well, two can play at that game-'_

 

-and only one of them wore the amethyst tail of royal favors on his Kingsglaive uniform; a hint as to who that was referring to would need to mention that _only one of them was currently wearing a Kingsglaive uniform._

 

Nyx couldn't hold himself back from shoving his gloves in his pocket and skulking out of the shadow behind the column and fell into a proper march between the two speakers. Shoulders squared, facial expression masked from the light snarl he had a few moments ago, and more importantly, _the murder in his throat begging to make itself known_ was properly shoved back down to be dealt with later as he approached, looking at all as if he wasn't ready to rip the Crown prince away from this hall and warp to somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed for hours on end.

 

"Your Highness, if you are heading to your rooms tonight, please, allow me to escort you."

 

Nyx didn't miss the expectant look that the noble was giving Noctis now, and he didn't miss how _wide_ the pupils of this mildly attractive stranger was when he looked at his Noctis.

 

…. Emphasis on _his._

 

"Of course, sir Ulric. Lord Supinus, I'm afraid that I must bid you goodnight for now. What time was it you mentioned that you will be leaving tomorrow?"

 

"Early morning, your Highness."

 

"Then I'll be sure to see you off." Noctis was an angel of patience as he offered a hand out for Lord-Unimportant to shake as he _once again,_ kissed the back of Noctis's gloved hand, but this time, taking his _sweet time_ before letting go of the Prince's hand and had the audacity to wink at him.

 

"If should you ever need some company tonight, I'm sure that you know where my lodgings are. Good night, sweet Prince, I'll surely treasure this time we've spent together." And with a flourish, the man was gone, and it was only then that Nyx remembered that his kukris could cut through skin and bone, namely a certain offender's hand that had been spending too much time on his Noctis.

 

After the man had left, and they were well on their way to Noctis's rooms, did he see Noctis take a deep breath and let the façade of the Crown Prince drop.

 

"Thanks for the save."

"No prob."

 

He saw him tug off his white gloves and shove them into a pocket of his suit jacket, and Nyx waited until the halls they were walking were only guarded by basic patrols (because Drautos knew better than to leave the rest of the castle unguarded because of one party) to fall out of parade march and let his hands fall at his sides, still white-knuckled at the damn audacity of that … that _ingrate, who had the arrogance-_

 

"Are you really going to see him off tomorrow?" Even Nyx knew that his voice was too tight to be considered conversational, Noctis also seemed to be picking up on the verbal tone.

 

"Why, do you think he'd try to find his way into my bed? I have a boyfriend, Nyx; and I'm pretty sure that he'd have a problem with finding someone else so close to my room, let alone _in it._ I'm pretty sure that he's the jealous type, and would go crazy if he found out how aggressively that noble was trying to court me…. But maybe I should at least see him off tomorrow, I think I owe him some courtesy for what he's shown me tonight."

 

Nyx kept his internal monologue to himself right now, because simply trying to _explain_ how tonight was going go wasn't going to do anyone any good. But regardless, _he had plans._

 

He had plans of leaving his mark all over the beauty that was leading the way; plans of trapping him in his arms and kissing him until he was _even more beautiful_ with kiss-swollen lips, pleading eyes, and utterly _covered in his marks._ He had plans of trapping him to a wall, _making him beg_ for Nyx to put his mark on him, and claiming him for all of the world to see. He was going to let his hands touch every part that no one else ever has with his hands, his teeth, his _everything_ until he was satisfied, or when the sun came up (he didn't know which was going to come first at this point). He was formulating plans on how to strategically make Noctis beg for more in just a few minutes, how to hold him _there_ and kiss _here_ to make him a shuddering mess before he even gets fully started. The idea of someone else try to leave love marks on the body of his love was making the tension coil tighter in his body, and a passion he never knew that he possessed come to life. By the time he was done with tonight, Noctis was going to be a blushing mess at how many places the Glaive could mark as his with his talented mouth alone and know that only Nyx could claim him in such divine ways, only him and no one else.

 

Nyx was glad that they had reached his room by that point, otherwise he would have just taken action right there in the middle of the empty hall and not give a damn about the consequences. He was silent as he entered the royal apartments last, locking the door behind him and pulled Noctis backwards into his chest by the hem of the cape.

 

The second he felt the warmth hit his front, Nyx stepped so his back was supported by the door and slid the crook of his elbows under Noctis's armpits, giving him no room to move his arms as mouthed the pale expanse under his ear, moving the collar of his shirt with his lips and biting down to educe a small whimper.

 

"By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna forget all about that bastard. I didn't like him watching him touch you like that _at all._ "

 

He flipped them both around to pin Noctis's back against the nearest wall, his voice husky and sinful as he spoke between mouthing the skin only open for his eyes to see, to touch, to _mark as his_.

 

"Because if he thought -"

 

(His hands were unclasping the cape and opening the top four buttons of the dress shirt with fatal accuracy.)

 

"-that he could touch and steal-"

 

(he hooks a toned leg around his waist, grinding and Noct is _panting_.)

 

"- _my_ Gazelle and try to pull you into his bed.-"

 

(There goes Noct's other leg, the cape falling as Nyx takes up the Prince and resets him against the gilded wall of his bedroom and his arms are already finding purchase at the crook of Nyx's jaw, and _oh, does this feel divine.)_

 

"-Then he was going to be ready to lose the part of his anatomy that he was thinking with."

 

Nyx was sure that he had gone nearly feral at this point because Noctis was moaning and grinding his gorgeous hips into Nyx's lower abdomen _and this -This was why he nearly killed that Lord Su… whatever his name was. This masterpiece was only something he could draw out of the normally stoic Prince. Only Nyx could see him falling into a lusting mess like this, because he was the only one who could do this to him._

 

He took one of Noct's hands - the one that wasn't fisted into his hair and braids- and kissed it, noting it was the one that had also been assaulted by the other man.

 

"No one else gets to kiss you like this-"

 

(He starts open-mouthed kisses at his soft knuckles, pursing his lips closed as he draws away to elicit more sounds from the precious being in his arms right now.)

 

"- and no one else gets to know how _you love it_ when I do this-"

 

(He turns his hand over, lightly teething the sensitive skin of the inside of his wrist, feeling how his pulse is racing and its given Nyx a rhythm _to live for._ Noctis is arching against the wall at this point, open-mouthed and panting as the hand tangled in his hair loosens to let Nyx wreck him even more.)

 

"-or _this."_

 

(He's dragging the inside of his bottom lip against the excessively sensitive skin on the inside of his forearm and biting wetly into the most sensitive skin on the inside of his arm, stopping when the sleeve of his shirt can no longer move up for their mutual benefit. He can hear the scruff of his chin scratching agianst sensitive skin just the way the Prince loved it and denies he's loving the scent of his cologne. But he dares to look up and sees how _lost_ Noctis looks already in this moment of passion and _preens like a damn alpha coeurl at how well he's done._ )

 

(He doesn't think about how the noble would have tried - _and failed-_ to replicate what Nyx could do without any prompting, and he denies that it's why he grinds a little harder into Noctis and juts his chin up to prompt for a passionate kiss that Noct seems to have been hungry for.)

 

"By the time I'm done with you-" He's _breathing this_ heavily into Noct's skin, hyperaware of his audience waiting with bated breath on his next words.

 

He lets up a little on his grip, letting Noctis slide down a little so their faces are nearly at equal height now. He finds the hollow above his collarbone and dives for it, definitely having his possessive side light up when Noctis writhes and starts clawing  at his shoulders for something to hold on to.

 

"-There is no way you're going to _remember his name_ , or be able to get out of bed tomorrow without limping and remembering what I am about to do to you right now." It's at this point Nyx is worshiping and downright _ravaging_ the ethereal body in his arms that is begging and demanding for more of his touch, and Nyx would be more than happy to do so.

 

They spent the night with Nyx reverently pulling _his Nocti_ s apart into the most intrinsic pieces that made him who he was, before he pieced him back together with even more love and devotion that Nyx had ever remembered showing anyone. He had never heard Noctis sound so damn _breathless_ and avaricious that did nothing but exacerbate Nyx's drive to remind the Prince of _who he belonged to_ as he plunged into the depths of his lover's body _._ For the rest of the night, he imprints in his mind how his prince calls his name in the tone that's just _begging_ for all that he can and will give and does nothing to stop him from marking him with his teeth, his hands, his _everything_ until they just collapse back onto the bed (neither remembers or questions how they make it that far) and just stay entangled in each other.

 

Needless to say, Nyx couldn't help but grin wolfishly when they woke up in the mid-morning of the next day, curled around each other and him remembering the distinct absence of a certain noble in the castle. With a smile that was too smug to _not_ be connected to their activities last night, he wrapped his forearm around Noctis and fell back asleep while tracing the line of love marks that he felt no remorse for leaving on the body of the Prince.

 

Specifically, the body of _his_ Prince.

 

And if his walking pattern was a little stiff for the next few days, well, only the two of them could have any idea of where _that_ could have come from; and only Noctis would learn two lessons the hard way of how possessive Galahdian lovers and how intoxicating the act of counting hickeys could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally started writing for a fandom again and is in shipping hell because of it! *raises hand*
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and my reason for the Gazelle imagery comes from old Middle Eastern poetry that uses imagery of beautiful gazelles (ie Noctis in this case). There are numerous references to the "lethal spears" of a beautiful person's gaze. If you believe the poets, hunters (ie men like Nyx) can die of love-sickness after a single glance from a gazelle. Today too, a man may say to a woman, "You have the eyes of a gazelle" and it will imply that he's fallen under her spell sooner than she has his.


End file.
